


Sixteen

by neko-chishi (NedandChuck)



Series: Pedrazar song drabbles [2]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, awkward teenagers, but in an endearing way I guess, meg & ursula & balth is my brot3, verry awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/neko-chishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series based off Reuben's songs (the ones not related to the story)<br/>All the drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly meg is my absolute favorite character shhh  
> (Seriously I kinda wanted to see her and Ursula and Balthazar being bros)
> 
> Really, truly, I don't believe Balthazar is really shy around his friends, and that he's actually a little shit (in the cutest way) but obvi you're gonna be a little awkward around/when you're talking about your crush, right?

"Seriously?" Meg gaped, incredulous as Balthazar assured her for the millionth time that although he had stayed the night at Pedro's house all night, nothing happened.

"Yes," He said again. "Nothing."

"You should at least hint at your undying love for him a little more, he can't be _that_  oblivious."

Balth had almost forgotten that Ursula was in the corner, proofreading his latest song, until she snorted. She set the paper on Meg's dresser and crawled over to where her friends were sitting by the bed.

"It's not like I love him, or that I think we'd get married or anything, I'm only sixteen."

Meg frowned at him, and Ursula silently watched her fingers, as if she knew what he would say next. "It's not like we'd last, anyways, we're just kids."

Meg and Ursula gave him matching looks that one might give a kicked puppy, and he ducked his head.

"Who told you that?" Meg asked, more serious than Balthazar had ever seen her.

He shrugged. "Just someone."

In an obvious attempt to change the subject, Ursula grinned, "So, marrying Pedro, huh? How long have you been planning that?"

Balthazar lit up red. "What?"

"Have you named your kids yet?" Meg gasped exaggeratedly.

"Is that the time? I really have to go." He stuffed his bag together and jumped up.

"Aww, you have!"

He stuck his tongue out at her over his shoulder and raced away.

Ursula stood and grabbed his music sheet off the dresser and called after him, "You forgot your song!" But he had already scurried away.

Meg followed her friend, and tilted the paper so she could read over her friend's shoulder. "This is totally about Peter." She snickered.

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

The next day Balthazar didn't see much of Pedro, because he was busy with student council s _tuff_ , mostly, and he couldn't be more relieved, because he couldn't deal with any more awkward situations, he hadn't completely readied himself.

When Pedro flashed him a bright grin when they crossed paths briefly in the hallway, Balthazar ducked his head shyly.

He was only sixteen, but he thought that, just maybe, he was in love.

(When he gets a chance, he furiously scribbles his feelings into lyrics)

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

Ursula was laying on her stomach on his bed with a book, Balthazar was sitting at his desk, concentrating earnestly on what he was writing, Meg was flattening out a crumpled paper, her guitar in her lap.

Balthazar didn't recognize the first few notes, but when the familiarity finally drew his attention, Meg was smirking. _"I want to say yes, I'm gonna say no, look at the time, I've got to go, I can't deal-"_ she stopped playing. "And here a word is scribbled out and it just says, "WITH YOUR FACE" in all caps."

Ursula was giggling, dropping the book on her stomach and staring at Meg upside down.

Balthazar let out a distressed whine. "I'm working on it!"

"Gimme," Meg opened and closed her fists for the page he had clutched tightly in his hands.

After a moment's deliberation, he gave up the paper, and she set to the opening notes with little hesitation.

As soon as she'd finished what he'd written, Ursula was over her shoulder, and the girls set to making tiny changes before offering their corrections back to him.

He eyed the paper carefully, then set the paper down and circled what he liked, crossing off what he didn't.

They continued so for the rest of the evening.

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

Balthazar was back at Pedro's house a couple days after that night.

Pedro had been concerned about Balth avoiding him, so he'd invited him over for the night. Balthazar had brought his guitar, and it was the only thing making noise as the boys sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I wrote a song for you." Balthazar said finally, not meeting his crush's eyes.

"For me?" Pedro tilted his head. "Like Ode?"

"Exactly like Ode. Want to hear it?"

Pedro nodded, so Balthazar took a deep breath and began strumming the notes he memorized over the past week or so.

_"I wanna say yes,  
_ _But I've gotta say no,  
_ _Is that the time?_   
_I've really got to go._   
_I can't deal with anymore awkward situations."_

Pedro looked scared for a moment, thinking Balthazar was trying to tell him he didn't want to hang out anymore.

" _If this works out, do you think we could_  
 _Settle down together in a nice neighborhood?_  
 _Probably not._

_"Because I'm only sixteen_   
_I'm only sixteen years old,_   
_And this love won't last long if what I've been told is right;_   
_But we've still got tonight."_

Pedro looked less concerned, and more confused by the second. Balthazar only stared at his hands (a musician's worst habit). He sang the next two verses and chorus, then stopped playing for a second. That was the end of the song, really, but it felt incomplete, so he took a deep breath to gather himself and started playing again.

_"I wanna say yes,_   
_I'm not gonna say no,_   
_Fuck the time I don't want to go."_

And for lyrics off the top of his head, he was quite pleased with them. Pedro was flushing by now, but Balthazar didn't look up to see it.

_"I think I love you."_

He sucked in a breath, because no, he did _not_  just mean to sing that.

 _"And if this works out  
If it _ really _could,_  
 _Would we settle down in a nice neighborhood?_  
 _Despite the previous 'probably not'."_

At the sound of a quiet chuckle, Balthazar looked up, wide-eyed.

_"Cause I'm only sixteen,_   
_I'm only sixteen years old,_   
_And this love won't last long if what I've been told is right._   
_But we've still got tonight._

_"So do you wanna go ah-ah-out,_   
_Do you wanna go aah-out with me?_   
_Do you wanna come 'round mine for dinner,_   
_Meet my folks and family?_   
_Do you wanna go aah-out or come home with me?"_

Once he looked at Pedro, his courage began to deteriorate, oddly enough, and he abruptly ended his song, stood, and gave the door a calculating look. "That's my song, or your song? Think it over, or don't, or something... I guess? Bye."

He practically fled the room, dialing Ursula as he made his way home.

Did he honestly just do that??

 

 

**(To be continued)**

**Author's Note:**

> Random trivia: when I was typing Balthazar, it tried to change it to bath water.


End file.
